DragonBall NR - New Race
by SSJ-cloned-Mewtwo
Summary: An alternate universe that takes place a few years after the Boo saga, yet the Boo saga never happened. It's a story that introduces new threats and new allies.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - We Meet the Boys   
  
*-*-*   
  
A flash of lightening ripped through the illuminated cloudy night sky. Tonight was going to be a long night for a girl named Tori Bird. Being only six, she was deathly afraid of thunderstorms.   
  
Like her parents even cared...   
  
She had long, black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Even in the dark her eyes couldn't be looked over. They seemed to reflect even the smallest amount of light. But it was her eyes that gave away the fact she was unhappy a lot. Her parents always had their bad side against Tori and she longed for something more in her life. He average day was getting up, going to school, coming home to never happy parents, doing the housework, and the cycle would start all over again. There had been numerous times she had run away from home but she would always get caught. Life was depressing and very boring.   
  
Another flash of lightening and Tori cowered under her covers. She hopped the storm would be over soon. If she was going to get to school on time she was going to have to sleep.   
  
*-*-*   
  
"29.5 seconds until impact." An electronic voice confirmed.   
  
An unearthly object shot through the Earth's atmosphere like a bullet. Pieces of space debris and ice began to melt and leave behind a red trail that could easily be seen from the ground.   
  
"Not long now..." A deep voice almost whispered from inside the space shuttle.   
  
As the red light shone through the window the creature's face could be visible. He bore a menacing grin, but his eyes were covered by a shadow cast by his red spiky hair.   
  
He was here for revenge.   
  
*-*-*   
  
Tori's blue eyes slowly opened themselves. She was still under her covers and was reluctant to come out. But some vibe was telling her that something was different tonight, something almost alien.   
  
She pulled the covers close to her, but let her eyes see out. She scrambled to the window, almost tripping herself up on the duvet.   
  
'What's that?' She thought to herself as she watched the red streak of light descend almost horizontally but at an incredible speed. She couldn't catch what happened to it as it disappeared behind the trees in the distance, and she wondered if she was dreaming. She stood with her gaze on that patch of threes the red light had gone behind, wondering what had just happened.   
  
*-*-*   
  
The next day...   
  
"C'mon, those punches are getting harder! You can't be done now." Trunks said to his panting friend, Kumyo. Kumyo had dark reddish brown hair (close to black) which probably stuck out in every direction. Because of a recent accident with an electrical socket, everyone would joke about how much he looked like Vegeta. He couldn't argue since he's never met the guy. His eyes were hazel brown that would again, look black in dark places.   
  
"I... need... to rest!" Kumyo panted.   
  
"You were able to go longer yesterday. What happened today?" Trunks asked.   
  
"My baka brother had to finish the sugar..." Kumyo said, shooting a glare at Soshiko. Soshiko and Kumyo were twins, never knowing their real parents. They were adopted at the age of three and had little memory of any time before that. A hyper, jumpy, fit, talkative woman with blue hair and green eyes adopted them. Her name was Jennifer, commonly known around her friends as Jenny.   
  
Soshiko was shorter than Kumyo only by an inch and had spiky red hair with a tinge of brown. His skin was more tanned than Kumyo's and his eyes were roughly the same, only they had a touch of red through them. Standing to the side was Yajirobe's son, Davie. He was the shortest and chubbiest. His hair was blonde and his eyes were black. (Strange combo, eh?)   
  
"Well, if you wanna call it a day then that's fine by me." Trunks said calmly.   
  
"No... Just a bit longer. I managed to power up and I wanna try and do it again..." Kumyo said, standing up straight. "...But I didn't know how I did it in the first place."   
  
"Don't worry. That's a pretty good achievement, but it's not essential at the moment." Trunks said, seeming a little proud of himself and Kumyo. He didn't think he would ever get a human this far in training, seeing how weak Vegeta made them out to be.   
  
"But let's go anyway." Kumyo said, clenching his fists.   
  
"How does Kumyo get so strong so fast? Are we doing something wrong?" Soshiko asked no one in particular.   
  
"Trunks goes a little hard on Kumyo. Kumyo's reaction has been to adapt, fight back and get stronger. Guess that's Trunks' way of going about it. It's a technique that could be discouraging, though." Goten explained. Soshiko looked up at his trainer and back at Trunks and Kumyo who were now training.   
  
"But... Then why are you going soft on us?" Soshiko asked.   
  
"It's not a way that I prefer. If we take it one step at a time it'll be easy to learn new things later on." Goten said, looking down at Soshiko and Davie. He noticed Davie was picking his nose. "But some people will never learn..."   
  
Soshiko looked round at Davie and sweat dropped.   
  
"I think it's time we stopped, Kumyo." Trunks told Kumyo.   
  
"C'mon... I'm not... I'm not finished..." Kumyo panted, this time a lot harder.   
  
"Yeah you are. You're ready to pass out!"   
  
Kumyo could feel his knees were on the verge of buckling, but he didn't want to give up. It was just in his nature. He was stubborn. He knew he could normally perform way better than how he was today.   
  
"Soshiko tells me you guzzle about two bags of sugar with every meal." Trunks said.   
  
"And I missed my morning recommended intake..."   
  
"Yeah, right, Kumyo!" Soshiko joke-laughed.   
  
Trunks laughed along with Soshiko, and Goten and Davie also laughed, too. Trunks then looked back at Kumyo who was siting on the grass, a little too exhausted to laugh along. "Look, you're done!"   
  
Kumyo sighed in defeat. "Yeah... Alright..."   
  
Giving Kumyo time to rest, the boys sat talked about... well, boy's things. They also joked about Davie's crush and such. This should give us time to introduce us to the boys. Trunks and Goten had met Kumyo and Soshiko a year earlier. Davie was a friend of friends you could say. Jennifer also knew Bulma from a holiday a few years back, so they got to know each other back home. Trunks was now 14 and Goten was 13. Kumyo and Soshiko were both nine and Davie was eight.   
  
They had met at Capsule Corp. one time when Jenny needed to borrow teabags (Being Jenny, she goes for the harder option of travelling seven miles to the Capsule Corp. building instead of nipping to the shops a few blocks down the road.) Kumyo and Soshiko caught Trunks flying and he really had no excuse for his act. He just told the brothers all about his family and half saiyan origins. Kumyo and Soshiko promised to keep their mouth shut to anyone else, even though Soshiko didn't believe him about being half alien. Davie knew all about this since his dad was a friend of the family.   
  
Goten lifted his head suddenly and took a look around. No one noticed his sudden alertness but Goten noticed someone was coming. He lifted himself up and tried to sense where the energy was coming from. Then when it became strong enough, he knew who it was.   
  
"Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked, not really paying much attention to the energy.   
  
"Your dad..."   
  
Soshiko, Kumyo and Davie were looking between the two half-breed saiyans wondering what they were talking about. They couldn't see anyone. They obviously hadn't been told about the ability to track down an energy with the senses.   
  
"What's he wanting?"   
  
"No clue..."   
  
Kumyo folded his arms in confusion and frustration and blurted out, "There's no one there! What the heck are you two on about?!"   
  
"My dad's coming." Trunks said calmly.   
  
"Where? I don't see him." Kumyo said, looking down the hill they were on.   
  
"We'll explain later..." Goten Said. In response Kumyo just shrugged and looked ahead.   
  
Soshiko just stared ahead, wondering if his trainers had been taking drugs. Davie was reading his mind.   
  
Then a light appeared on the horizon, steadily getting brighter until it could be seen flickering. It flew overhead, only a few feet above the boys, blowing a violent gust in its wake. Davie was blown over.   
  
"What the f--" Kumyo cut himself off when he saw a man standing about twenty feet away with a glowing fiery aura flickering around his form. Davie scrambled to his feet and hid himself behind Goten.   
  
'So this is Trunks' dad? This is Vegeta?' Kumyo thought. "His hair looks like a dark chocolate ice cream!"   
  
Soshiko slapped his own forehead while Davie and Goten exploded into laughter.   
  
"Shut up, Kumyo..." Trunks hissed, kicking him on the back of the leg. Kumyo stumbled a bit but he regained his balance.   
  
"Haha..." Kumyo laughed wearily. "Did I say that out loud?"   
  
Vegeta just snorted and looked towards his son. "Boy! Get home!"   
  
Trunks rubbed the back of his head on confusion and asked, "Why?"   
  
Vegeta just gave him a short, yet threatening glare. Trunks waved his hands in front of his face and sweatdropped. "Okay, okay! I'm coming." He then looked over at Goten. "You don't mind taking all three to their house, do ya?"   
  
"No prob." Goten said.   
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled before Trunks took off.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I want to know who he is." Vegeta said, looking in Kumyo's direction. Kumyo went to join Davie behind Goten.   
  
"He's my brother. His name's Kumyo. Call me Soshiko." Soshiko said.   
  
"Did I ask you?!" Vegeta yelled threateningly.   
  
Everyone was behind Goten. Kumyo was staring at the saiyan, wondering whether this guy was dangerous or not. Judging by his build, Kumyo could imagine him snapping a huge tree in half. Even though he was capable of way more.   
  
"You still haven't given up on these weaklings?" Vegeta said, bearing a small smirk.   
  
Kumyo's look of curiosity turned into a frown. Soshiko's expression mirrored his brother. Kumyo stepped out from behind Goten and stood there, hands in pockets.   
  
"Dad, they're getting stronger by the day now. Goten and I are gonna teach them to fly soon." Trunks said.   
  
Soshiko and Davie's faces lit up, but Kumyo still looked a little peeved.   
  
"We're... weaklings, are we?" Kumyo said in a low tone. "If you weren't a saiyan I'd be kicking your ass right now!"   
  
"... You shouldn't mess with me." Was all Vegeta had to say.   
  
"Why? You a big hard macho man now, are ya?" Kumyo stood straight.   
  
"I am a prince. I am royalty! You won't even live to know a percent of my power if you get cocky!" Vegeta stepped towards Kumyo; a little ticked at this little human brat that had dared insult the great Vegeta, prince of saiyans. "And you think you're strong just because you've been training under my son? I'll have you know I am way more powerful than him."   
  
Kumyo didn't flinch, at least not physically.   
  
"Let me test your strength." Vegeta said before producing a menacing smirk. 


	2. Kumyo's Strength is Tested

Chapter 2 - Kumyo's strength is tested.   
  
"Dad... what are you doing?" Trunks asked, concerned for Kumyo's sake.   
  
"Shut up, boy!" Vegeta hissed. He stepped forward towards Kumyo who got into a defensive stance, fists raised. Kumyo had been longing for a real fight, but unfortunately he hadn't a clue what he was in for.   
  
"He won't stand a chance, Dad! Leave him alone!" Trunks yelled. But Vegeta didn't even look round.   
  
Before anyone could see, Kumyo was sent flying several feet to the right, skidding on the wet, soggy grass and kicking up a spray of dew. Vegeta's arm was raised as if he had just punched someone, like he just had. Hopefully the little brat had learned who's boss.   
  
Everyone else was silent, wondering if Kumyo was still conscious. Davie was even on the verge of peeing himself. Soshiko's fists were clenched and shaking from being squeezed so tight. Even though they were twins, Soshiko had always saw Kumyo as a 'little' brother, since he was the one Kumyo often turned to in times of hardship. He was the one who protected him and Kumyo saw Soshiko the same way. He saw him as a 'big' brother. Soshiko was enraged that someone had harmed Kumyo.   
  
Kumyo stirred and everyone perked up. Arms shaking, Kumyo slowly lifted himself and turned his head towards the onlookers and Vegeta. His eyes were filled with fear. He didn't even see that coming, even though he was completely prepared. Oh, yeah. His cheek throbbed. REALLY throbbed.   
  
"You might want to know that was nowhere near my best!" Vegeta yelled to the now further-away Kumyo. "That was nowhere near even half a percent of my strength!"   
  
Kumyo slowly got to his feet, dripping wet and muddy. His cheek had already began to swell. The pain was close to unbearable, but he tried to hide it. If he were in the school grounds he would be roaring. Even though he was doing the best he could not to be a big baby he was still unable to keep his left eye (the one above the swollen cheek) from streaming.   
  
Vegeta still had that menacing smirk on his face when he said, "You took that better than I thought." He then turned towards Trunks and gestured for him to follow. He then took off into the air in a small explosion off light.   
  
Trunks turned to Kumyo. "Sorry pal."   
  
Kumyo was still a little dazed and confused; not to mention frightened. But he acknowledged with a simple shake of the head as he collapsed back to the wet grass. He was knocked hard and didn't know Trunks had already left.   
  
"Kumyo." Soshiko said, standing next to his brother. His voice was quiet and filled with concern.   
  
Goten and Davie came running up to them.   
  
"You ok bud? That was some nasty hit you got. It's a bad idea to mess with him. Too bad you had to learn that the hard way." Goten said.   
  
"Whoa! You took that like a man, Kumyo!" Davie said, giving him a friendly slap on the back.   
  
Kumyo, obviously not in the mood and very ticked, turned around and gave Dave a not so friendly slap on the jaw with the back of his hand. Davie stumbled back and stared blankly. What had he done wrong?   
  
"Kumyo, what was the point? He hadn't done nothing!" Soshiko said, annoyed.   
  
All Goten could do was stare.   
  
*-*-*   
  
Trunks and Vegeta were at a crash site. But this was no ordinary crash site. Here they have found a spacecraft. Even more intriguing was the fact that it wasn't domestic.   
  
"So... this is it?" Trunks asked his father.   
  
"What, it doesn't interest you?" Vegeta barked, placing his hand on the smooth shiny metal of the craft. "This thing is completely alien."   
  
"Yeah, but y' know. It could be something to do with the military. Maybe no one's ever seen this thing before and it was on a test flight."   
  
"Have you checked the inside?" Vegeta asked, unusually calm and even a bit interested.   
  
"Uh..." Trunks started, making his way inside the open door. "No."   
  
When he got in his theory was turned upside down and inside out. Everything he saw here wasn't what he'd expect from inside a fighter jet. He couldn't recognise any sort of equipment. Everything here was just too strange and new.   
  
"I had also sensed a new energy just a few days ago." Trunks spun around and saw Vegeta standing at the entrance with his arms folded.   
  
"You think...?"   
  
*-*-*   
  
"Oh, my baby! My little boy! What on EARTH happened to you?! Oh, sweetie...!" Jenny rambled on while hugging Kumyo tight in her arms. Soshiko stood at the entrance to the house, watching the scene.   
  
"What on Earth happened out there?!" Jenny asked both of the boys. Both were silent, trying to make up an excuse.   
  
Ten seconds later...   
  
"He hit me!" Kumyo yelled suddenly, pointing to Soshiko.   
  
Soshiko's eyes widened as he yelled back, "Did not!"   
  
"Did too!"   
  
"Did not!"   
  
"Did too! Did too!! DID TOO!!"   
  
"No, way, I couldn't hit you that hard!"   
  
"Uh... well... you threw a rock!"   
  
"Boys, calm down!" Jenny yelled, silencing the quarrelling duo. "Now, Soshiko, did you hit Kumyo?"   
  
"No!" Soshiko said firmly.   
  
"Soshiko..."   
  
"No! No, no, no, NO!!"   
  
"....."   
  
*-*-* 


	3. Hidorakon's Attack

AN: There is no authors note.  
  
Disclaimer:...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I don't own DBZ...  
  
::sobs silently::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Hidorakon's Attack  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Mom! I'm going to Goten's place! Be back later!" Trunks yelled through the front door.  
  
A blue hared woman dressed in a lab coat came bounding through to say bye to her son. She had been working on the crashed space shuttle for a while and had discovered a red hair.   
  
'She must have been trying to extract DNA,' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"Okay. Do you know when you'll be back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Uh... I'll definitely be back for lunch. Don't worry about that." Trunks replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Uh... Mom," Trunks started.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"You found anything new? With the shuttle I mean."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I managed to get a sample of DNA from that hair I found."  
  
"You did?" Trunks said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"And you two were right. It's not human. But we know whatever it is it's mammal and possibly humanoid."  
  
"That's pretty cool. Alright, I'll see ya later!" Trunks waved to his Mom before turning around and taking off into the sky.  
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Bulma waved.  
  
*-*-*  
  
After about a minute of flying Trunks decided to slow himself down to conserve energy. This way he was given a chance to sense the new energy lurking in the air. The look of excitement in his face slowly began to fade. He could sense not one, two, nor three new energies, but fifteen or twenty odd. Two were very close by, but the others seemed faint and thousands of miles away. But they weren't human.   
  
Now frowning in panic and confusion, Trunks stopped himself in the air and suppressed his ki as low as he could get it without plummeting to the ground. The highest one he was sensing seemed to be the closest, and it was getting closer. He frantically spun around; keeping watch for anything that could jump out from behind and attack. Then his eyes locked on to something in the distance. A red comet-like light travelling along the horizon.  
  
Trunks didn't know whether to stay or flee. Whoever he or she was, they were strong and matched Trunks in power. Of course he could just go super saiyan, but what if this creature had a transformation of it's own?   
  
Trunks saw the light pass him and he knew that, for now, he was safe. He had to tell Goten and the others about this. Or maybe they had already noticed...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Trunks landed softly on the ground near the entrance to the Son house. Looking around wearily, he made sure that no one was following. With so many new ki signatures, there was no telling when you were being followed. Slowly, Trunks walked up to the door and gave it a knock.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Trunks greeted.  
  
"Hi, Trunks." Gohan said, holding the door slightly ajar. The T.V. could be heard in the background and telling by the smell, Chi-Chi was cooking.  
  
"Uh... Is Goten in?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, you wanna come in?" Gohan opened the door properly.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Trunks stepped in and Gohan shut the door after.  
  
...  
  
'Finally... I will have revenge...' A tall armoured figure stood at the edge of the woods, watching the house. He seemed unemotional, but inside he was restless. 'You saiyans will pay for all the lives you've taken...'  
  
*-*-*  
  
"So... You saw someone flying?" Gohan lay back on his bed while tapping his foot to some music that was playing.  
  
"Strange thing was... whoever it was... had a red aura. Weird, huh?" Trunks said.  
  
"I'll say..." Goten gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I only began to notice the energies a few minutes ago. How did you find them?" Gohan asked Trunks.  
  
"I was flying... and they just... I dunno, they sorta appeared."   
  
"Freaky! We should go look for them!" Goten stood up with a fire of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"No way! They're strong, Goten. We should be careful." Trunks warned his friend.  
  
"I don't think it's too serious at the moment. But we should inform everyone, just to let them know if they ever happen to discover the ki signatures." Gohan suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"So, uh, we going, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
*-*-*  
  
At Karin's tower...  
  
"It's nothing serious, but we think it would be best to take some senzu beans with us. Y' know, with the alien spacecraft and stuff..." Trunks explained to Karin.  
  
Karin handed over a bag of senzus. "There should be enough for now. I still have some more, though."  
  
"Thanks." Trunks took the bag.  
  
"Yajirobe!" Goten called.  
  
Yajirobe looked towards Goten. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Davie?" Goten asked.  
  
"He's with Debra!" Yajirobe said in his usual rude tone.  
  
"Uh? Well... d' ya know when he'll be back?" Goten was disappointed that his friend wasn't around to train.  
  
"I don't know!" Yajirobe had never got on well with his girlfriend Debra lately. Being a father is hard when you don't see your girlfriend any more but you both get to see your son.  
  
"Aw... bummer!"  
  
"Hey, Goten." Trunks gave Goten a friendly slap on the back. "We'll see if Kumyo and Soshiko are around."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Soshiko and Goten faced off on that all too familiar hill that the group had trained on for a year now. It was this time Soshiko's turn to show how hard he had been training with Kumyo the past week. Normally Trunks and Goten would train them a bit at the weekend, maybe teach them something new, then let them practice during the week in their spare time. And next weekend would be exciting, as both Trunks and Goten had agreed; Davie, Soshiko and Kumyo would learn the basics of bukujutsu.  
  
But now they wanted to keep their mouths shut. They knew it would come as a pleasant surprise.  
  
Soshiko wanted to show Goten how hard he had been training. But was a little concerned about what Kumyo would think. He had a feeling Kumyo was getting stronger than he was.  
  
"Let's go, Soshiko! Let's see what you got!" Goten brought his fists up.  
  
Soshiko glanced at Kumyo then gave Goten a smirk. He then charged at Goten who blocked a number of surprisingly fast kicks and punches. Soshiko's arms and legs were moving quite fast; definitely faster than probably any kid his age on Earth except for Kumyo. Knowing this could go on for a while, Goten decided to jump behind Soshiko and brought his leg under his feet, causing Soshiko to go crashing onto his side.   
  
Before he could get back up, a ki blast flew by his head, narrowly missing him and exploding behind him.   
  
Everything silenced. Goten was hovering in the air while Soshiko glared up at him.  
  
"That wasn't fair! You said you wouldn't use energy!" Soshiko frowned.  
  
"Hey..." Goten took a look around behind himself. "That wasn't me..."  
  
Another moment of silence...  
  
"We would have sensed something..." Trunks said, "... Whatever it was might have suppressed their energy, though..."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't you, Goten?" Soshiko shot another glare.  
  
"Hey, I'm not lyin--" Goten was knocked out of the air by a small blur. He managed to hold himself in the air before he made contact with the ground.  
  
"What the..." Trunks yelled.  
  
Kumyo and Soshiko stared up, wide-eyed. There was nothing in the air from what they could see, that could knock Goten off balance except for a warm breeze.  
  
Goten landed softly on the ground and looked around. He wasn't hurt at all, just surprised.  
  
"You okay, Goten?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Goten was looking around the sky for any sign of life, but all he could spot were the birds.  
  
...  
  
There was an explosion of light and Trunks was sent flying backwards into a tree. He was surprised the tree hadn't snapped like a toothpick with that much force.   
  
He looked up and saw the attacker. He could sense him, too. Everyone else stood back from the creature. He was dressed in strange armour and attached to the back of his hands were long sharp blades. He had red hair with eyes to match. He had a blue and yellow gem planted in the middle of his forehead and whisker-like antenna coming out of his forehead and behind his ears. Strange thing was, he didn't look one bit evil.  
  
After catching his breath, Trunks quickly sprang up onto his feet. The alien spoke,  
  
"You're saiyans, aren't you?"  
  
Goten and Trunks' eyes widened as they gave each other a look of surprise.  
  
"Hm... I thought so. I bet you're planning on destroying this planet, too, aren't you?"  
  
"What... the... What're you talking about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Don't give me any of that. I know what you saiyans are like--"  
  
"Hey, pal! What right have you got to barge in on our fight?!" Soshiko barked, waving his hands in the air and storming towards the alien.  
  
"Your time will come, saiyan." A hand was raised and Soshiko was thrown back with a weak energy blast.  
  
"Soshiko!" Kumyo yelled as he ran to check his brother. Kneeling down he saw Soshiko was alright, but his clothes weren't. Jenny was gonna flip...  
  
"What did you mean... saiyan?" Goten asked.  
  
"His power level? Never noticed? And the fact that he hangs around you makes it all the more obvious."  
  
"They're just our friends! Leave them outta this! They're not saiyan, we trained them!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You're training humans to help carry out your dirty work! They're slaves!"  
  
Trunks' power began to rise with frustration. Clenching fists, he tried to control it.  
  
"Hey, bud. Chill." Goten said, "Who are you?"   
  
"I am Hidorakon. I am one of the greatest fighters of my race, the Kasaiens. A race you might have heard of... We all came from Planet Niiro." He then looked towards Kumyo and Soshiko. "We have a close connection to Humans and to Earth, and we will fight to protect them. We don't want them to suffer... suffer the same fate as most of my kind. Most of my race was eliminated by your saiyan kind. Only twenty four of us remain." Hidorakon lifted his head. "I want to get my revenge and see you suffer."  
  
"Well there's only two saiyans left." Trunks said.  
  
"All the more easier a task to destroy you, then. I know there'll be no one to come and save you."  
  
"Oh, not us." Trunks crossed his arms smugly. "Were only half saiyan. Our Dads could take you out with one swipe."  
  
"I don't care. It's time you four met your end!" With that Hidorakon withdrew his blades and charged towards Trunks and started barraging him with kicks and punches that Trunks had some trouble blocking.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Goten turned towards the fight.  
  
"Get Kumyo and Soshiko outta here! Now!"  
  
Goten was hesitant as he could see Trunks was struggling, but he hadn't went super saiyan yet. He ran towards the brothers and snatched them up. They took off into the air. 


	4. A New Threat

A/N: "Trunks didn't want to be wished back in fifty pieces" - Remember! Boo saga never happened! Trunks has never died before!  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter 4- A New Threat  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hidorakon and Trunks parted from the short duel and took to the air.  
  
"Ha. So, you're strong." Hidorakon said.  
  
"Shut up! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"You know exactly why!" Hidorakon growled dangerously and started throwing ki blasts at Trunks.  
  
Trunks dodged them all, but they were weak anyway. He didn't want to hurt Hidorakon, he knew Hidorakon was upset. Any person would be over the brink on insanity if their whole race were destroyed. But it was an impossible task to try and calm down Hidorakon now. The fight had started and the Kasaien warrior wasn't going to stop until one fighter fell.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Bulma! Bulma! Open the door!" Goten yelled through the front doors to the Capsule Corp. He banged furiously as Soshiko and Kumyo just stood and watched.  
  
"Bulma--" Goten fell over as his fist he was pounding smashed through and broke the door down. "... ~ Cough ~... Crud!"  
  
Without hesitation, Goten rushed through the corridors looking for Bulma. As she had been for the past week, Bulma was at work with the Kasaien space ship still trying to make sense of the controls.  
  
"Bulma!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Goten, what on Earth..." Bulma quickly raised to her feet.  
  
"Bulma. We found the owner of the space ship! He attacked while we were training!"  
  
"What?! Where's Trunks?!" Bulma suddenly panicked.  
  
"He's fighting the guy. Kidorkon or something... can't remember his name. Apparently there's more just like him."  
  
"Oh, my Kami! Well... can you sense them?!"  
  
"Yeah, I can. Trunks still going strong."  
  
"Thank goodness..."  
  
"But... what's his name's still stronger."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Could you watch Soshiko and Kumyo while I go help?"  
  
"Huh? Okay... I'll go tell Vegeta."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*-*-*  
  
By this point Trunks had gone super saiyan. Even then he was having a hard time. Hidorakon seemed to be holding back and he was also using the blades he had brought back out. One misplaced move could be fatal. Trunks didn't want to be wished back in fifty pieces. Those things were sharp. He had watched Hidorakon slice a thick rock cleanly in half.  
  
'He's psycho!' Trunks thought. Hidorakon was going all out with those blades. What worried Trunks was that Hidorakon showed no signs of tiring. In fact, he was getting faster. While Trunks felt the effects of going on for so long start to wear on.  
  
Then suddenly all fighting stopped. Hidorakon was frozen. He quickly looked around and Trunks saw his chance. He punched Hidorakon hard in the back of the head, which sent the kasaien a few feet down. He wasn't going to let one punch defeat him, though. He glared up at Trunks who was glaring back down.  
  
Two against one was bad odds for Hidorakon. Before he could shake off the stars from the last punch, Goten kicked him in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Hidorakon gasped and tried to get his breath back. This gave Goten time to talk to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, Kumyo and Soshiko are with Bulma. Vegeta's gonna be here, soon."  
  
"Soon... hope so. Hidorakon's tough..."  
  
"It's okay. You got help."  
  
A ki blast shot between the two saiyans. The fight started back up.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kumyo paced the living room of Capsule Corp. like a caged animal. Bulma had told the brothers to watch T.V. and not to worry. But Kumyo was far too aware of the situation. Soshiko, he stood on the balcony and simply didn't budge.   
  
"You see anything yet?" Kumyo looked up towards Soshiko.  
  
"... Nope..."  
  
Kumyo began to pace again.  
  
"You see anything yet?"  
  
"... Nope..."  
  
...  
  
"You see anything yet?"  
  
"...... Nope!"  
  
...  
  
"You see anything yet?"  
  
"......... No!!"  
  
"You--"  
  
"Will you shut up, Kumyo?! Christ sake..."  
  
...  
  
"You see anything yet?"  
  
"......"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Trunks was down and out. He had gone on for longest and his body couldn't take it. It was all up to Goten. Both Hidorakon and Goten were at full power and Goten was at ssj2. Even then he knew he couldn't last two more minutes.  
  
"You're slowing down, Saiyan!" Hidorakon told Goten. As if he hadn't realised that...  
  
With one final blow from Hidorakon, Goten felt his jaw shatter. The shock wave knocked him out. He was sent plummeting to the ground.  
  
Hidorakon watched Goten fall and hit the ground with a thud. He slowly lowered himself and landed infront of the saiyan hybrid. He looked down to see his tough form had withstood the fall. There was blood coming from Goten's mouth.  
  
"It's your turn to perish this time..." Hidorakon said, extending the blade on his hand.   
  
Goten's eyes widened slightly, but all he could see was a sideways blur. He could hear Hidorakon and he was afraid. He couldn't move. He was completely paralysed.  
  
Hidorakon didn't enjoy taking lives; he always killed for a cause. This time was an exception. He hated this guy for what he was, not for what he had done. But according to neighbouring planets, saiyan children had killed many. They had even had a saiyan boy on their planet. Said to be a weak, exiled prince. He became a Kasaien, but even he turned his back on them.   
  
The saiyans had come back for him, and it was arranged that if Monkizu, saiyan name, Jida was given back to the saiyans, the Kasaiens would be left in peace. Monkizu though ran off to another planet with his Kasaien girlfriend and was unheard of since.  
  
The saiyans were evil monsters. Hidorakon had to rid the universe of their presence. And he had to do it quickly. If it weren't going to be him, then it would be his King, Orcon.  
  
Hidorakon all of a sudden began to feel uneasy. Retracting the scythes on his hands, he stood straight up and took a look around himself. All he could see was the clearing and surrounding forest. He shifted his glance up to the sky and again, saw nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't make sense the feeling he had. Then it hit him - It was an energy. But this one was way more powerful than he was. In fact, he was dwarfed by it.  
  
Hidorakon glanced back down at Goten and then at the direction of the ki. Constantly switching glances, he tried to make up his mind whether to stay or to run. As the ki came closer, it became stronger. He was deathly afraid and knew that sticking around for any longer could be fatal.  
  
The ki disappeared. Small beads of sweat began to form on Hidorakon's face. He knew whoever was there were hiding themselves. Hidorakon's sensing abilities weren't exactly what you'd call 'top notch' anyway.   
  
Slowly stepping back, Hidorakon took another look around, but like before, he could see nothing.  
  
There was a sudden sharp stabbing pain in his back that forced him to fall to the ground. Gasping for breath, it took a while for Hidorakon to register what had just happened. A while wasn't long enough. There was another shoot of pain that made his stomach do a 360-degree flip. He brought up a mouthful of blood as he realised what had just happened. He could feel his energy begin to drain from him. Whatever had hit him had hit right through him. Right through his chest. Every breath he tried to take just consisted of blood, even though a large part of his lungs had collapsed.  
  
Taking his foot out from the gore, Vegeta could sense the creature's energy wither with the now lifeless body.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"You see anything yet?"  
  
Soshiko was now brimming with a faint energy. His brother was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"You see--"  
  
"Wait! Yeah, I do!" Soshiko ran up to the edge of the balcony. Kumyo wasn't far behind.  
  
There was Vegeta with Goten and Trunks under each arm. Hopefully Hidorakon had been defeated.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bulma could hear the boy's pounding feet stampede down the stairs. Maybe they had seen Vegeta, Trunks or Goten.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They're back!"  
  
"But Goten looks beat!"  
  
"Huh?! Oh, my Kami!" Bulma ran up to the door - only to forget there was no door. She ran outside the building and saw her husband lower down to the ground carrying Trunks and Goten.  
  
"What happened to you lot back there?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"They need help." Vegeta said plainly.  
  
"Well, get them into rejuvenation and tell me all about it, got it?!" Bulma ordered.  
  
Vegeta gave a small grunt. He didn't like to be ordered around. But he did as he was told. After all, it was only Bulma.  
  
Bulma just watched on with a look of worry. Something was terribly wrong. Two of the strongest fighters on Earth had just been beaten. That was bad. Real bad.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Oh, Bulma, Where's Goten, is he okay, where is he, where's my little boy?!" Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from lunging in the building and frantically yelling for Goten.  
  
"It's okay, Chi-Chi, He's in rejuvenation. Telling by his progress he's going to be just fine." Bulma reassured Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ooh..." Chi-Chi hissed between clenched teeth, "I hope so!"  
  
As soon as Vegeta caught Goku walk in the doorframe he decided it was time to make tracks. If there was one thing he hated besides loosing fights it was being in the same room as that third class baka.  
  
"Why'd ya break the door down, Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
Everyone fell over. 


End file.
